


Did You Tell Him?

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Luis realizes some things, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Relationships: Remington Leith/Luis Rodriguez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Did You Tell Him?

"Do you remember the first time you realized you were in love?"

He smiled at the question.

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

He sighed deeply, getting lost in the memory, every detail vivid, engraved in his mind like a favorite movie.

It was the middle of tour, just after a show. They were in a Waffle House at 1 am in anywhere, america. They were somewhere in the Midwest, but no one could tell you where. Everyone was in the booth behind him. Well, everyone besides the beautiful boy across the table.

Luis couldn't take his eyes off of Remington, who was staring out the window, obviously zoned out and more than a little tired. There wasn't much Luis wouldn't give to know what was going on in Remi's beautiful mind. 

He snapped out of his trance when the waitress set two mugs on the table and filled them with coffee, leaving the creamer and a few extra napkins with them. Luis pulled one of the mugs to himself and slid the other in front of Rem. Wile the latter didn't normally drink coffee, he needed it.

Luis poured some creamer and a few sugar packets into his drink, stirring it in and taking a sip before Rem even acknowledged his. 

Luis looked on, captivated by the boy in front of him. It was candid moments like this that made him seem truly beautiful. No bright lights, loud noises, or crowds watching his every move. No tension, arguments, or the cramped spaces of the bus to keep him from relaxing. Just the quiet chatter of the diner, the comfort of the atmosphere, and the general calmness of the scene.

As Luis watched Remington pour too much creamer into his mug, the only thought going through his mind was "I love you." 

It wasn't something he had thought before. At least, not for more than a fleeting thought. But right now, he had never been more sure of anything.

He loved Remington Leith. Not just the rockstar who could command a room like it was second nature, although that definitely helped. 

Luis fell in love with the man in an oversized pink sweater and glasses in front of him. The man who would rather sit at home with gummy bears and watch the office than do anything else. 

Luis was in love with Remington Leith.

Remington looked up and caught Luis staring, and for a second Luis thinks he's brave enough to say it out loud, but he takes to long and the moment passes. Instead, Luis takes a balled up sugar packet and flicks it at him, pretending that was his plan all along.

Remi laughs, and Luis thinks that's what angels sound like. He decides he never wants to go another day without hearing that laugh. 

Luis thinks he'll have all the time in the world to say it.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Say it. Did you ever tell him you loved him?"

Luis looks over at his husband playing with their dog in the grass nearby. Even from here, he can see the light reflecting off his ring when the sun hits it, and he can hear that angel laugh.

Luis wraps his arm around his daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I sure did."


End file.
